bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenjirō Ashikaga
Zenjirō Ashikaga ("足利 善次郎, Ashikaga Zenjirō") is the main protagonist of ''----''. Appearance Zenjirō's appearance can ultimately be summed up to the fact that he looks like your average Japanese high schooler, with him being generally taller than the standard height for a Japanese male, as he stands at 180 cm, while the average Japanese male stands at 170 cm. That being said, he is a lean-built young man with tan skin and brown eyes. He has no set attire outside of his Shikaushō, of which is even slightly modified to fit his own tastes. His apparel is generally set to match the day or season he is in. Before becoming a substitute Shinigami, Zenjirō had the typical build of your average swimmer, however, after becoming a Shinigami, he began to fill out more and become more muscular than before. During the Royal Guard Arc, he wore a tuxedo with a white undershirt and a black tie, with black dress shoes to match. On his face he had bandages to cover up his scars and wounds from training prior to the battle. His attire as a Shinigami as stated before was a slightly modified Shikaushō. Instead of black, his robes were dark navy, with a white bandage-like undershirt. Personality When he was a child, Zenjirō was described as a shy, craven boy who was extremely introverted, not making friends. It wasn't that other people didn't like him, rather, it as that Zenjirō felt on a personal level that no on could understand him, except for his mother, and his brother. Despite his cowardly nature, he would always step up to the plate and try to protect his older brother and mother, both of whom could see spirits as he could. After both of their deaths due, he initially began to blame his absent father, and became cold for some time. Until ultimately realizing that isn't what the two would want. From then on, he began to blame himself for their deaths and swore to protect what he loves at any cost. As he is now, Zenjirō is an extremely extroverted, altruistic, and optimistic person, with a bright smile on his face. As such, he is one of the most popular kids in school due to his kind nature and drive to help anyone around him with anything he can aid his power on. Another thing about Zenjirō is his genius. While he isn't overly smart or intelligent, and has an average IQ, he is extremely proficient at studying, tending to have one of the highest grades in class, despite his demeanor suggesting that he is nothing but an air head. This genius extends further when it comes to physical activities such as swimming, and combat. On many occasions it has been stated that he himself is an athletic genius, to the point where he excels in mathematics by comparing equations to swimming, one way or another. If someone tries to pick a fight with Zenjirō, he usually does not try to fight back, rather avoid the attacks if he can without striking back, this being unless the enemy poses an actual threat to himself, or his friends, however the brawling in a general sense is usually left up to Alaude, another Fullbringer. Even if Zenjirō happens to be uncomfortable about something that others seem excited about, he will mask it with a happy facade and continue on in order to make sure his friends retain their happiness, as he doesn't want to be the cause for their pain. He also holds a sense of honor for any activity. On any test, he refuses to cheat no matter what the outcome, and he refuses to help anyone else cheat. In a video game, he will do everything legitimately. When it comes to swimming, Zenjirō refuses to use his abilities in order to gain an advantage, such as fullbringing the water in order to boost him forward. Instead he uses his own physical abilities. In a battle, he does not exact "revenge", as he prefers to keep his mind open and not stoop to the enemy's level. Something that he was taken advantage of many a time, is his refusal to his an an enemy in the back or cut them down, as he feels it is unfair to his foe who fought hard against him. Despite this, he is not above taunting his foes in a tactical manner. Even sometimes coming off as purely arrogant when he truly believes that he will win, telling his opponent to step down before they get hurt. History Plot Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Soul Absorption: *'Empowerment': Bount Powers and Abilities Doll Shinigami Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Keihatsu (啓発, "Enlightened One") *'Shikai' (始解, "Initial Release")- : Shikai Special Ability: *'Bankai' (卍解, "Final Release"): Fuhendoka Keihatsu (世間同化啓発, "World Assimilating Enlightened One")- Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *Zenjirō's appearance is based on that of the Takeshi Yamamoto from the anime/manga series ''Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Bount Category:Master Swordsmen